


Soft touch, Silk Touch

by HeckerBoi_Jpeg



Category: Undrafted (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Mpreg, Multi, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckerBoi_Jpeg/pseuds/HeckerBoi_Jpeg
Summary: Based on a Rp joke me and friend did with omega!Patrick. Where one summer he went into heat at practice and when hes on a team with all alphas let's say he is fucked.A/N: got abit lazy at the end sorry-
Relationships: Pat Murray/Original Female Character(s)





	Soft touch, Silk Touch

Patrick was at practice with the rest of his team. He sighed then his face went red and his eyes widen. He was going into fucking heat. He felt all eyes where on him. Dell's smirked. "Look at this boys looks like patricks a bitch boy!" He teased as he pulled Patrick down onto his lap smirking.

"I'm not a bitch boy!" Patrick whined out as he started to pant his face becoming a deep shade of red and he gasped loudly when Dallas pressed the omega's hips down on the alphas erection. "Look what you did bitch boy, you made master hard I guess you'll have to fix it~" he hummed out. Patrick practically drooled and he nodded getting down on his knees his white Jean's becoming light brown from the dirt. Dell's chuckled softly. "Ah ah bitch boy not yet strip for us. Strip for your new alphas~" he teased out. Patrick nodded his head quickly as he slowly stripped off his baseball uniform his cock was hard and pressed against his belly. Ty chuckled and he pushed down pat onto his hands and knees. "Okay listen bitch boy you'll be a good boy and take every one of our loads~" he hummed out. 

Patrick nodded and he presented himself. Dell's grabbed a sharpie and he wrote on Patrick's ass 'cum dump' and under the writing he wrote '# of loads'. The omega whimpered softly as he felt the cold marker touch his very touch deprived skin. "Okay boys who will go first!?" Dell's asked smirking widely. Anthony got up first smirking. "I'll go first~" He hummed out as he undid his belt buckle and he pulled down his pants and boxers. His cock was big and average sized. Patrick mentally prepared for how much this was gonna hurt. The blonde alpha slowly pushed into the omega quivering hole. 

Patrick couldnt contain the loud moan that ripped out from his throat. "O-oh fuck! Anthony!" He moaned out. Anthony chuckled as he groaned softly smirking abit. "Bitch boy you call me master Anthony~" he growled and he started to ram into the omega's hole. The poor omega didnt have anytine to prepare himself when he felt the burning pain that was slowly turning into pleasure. Moans left out his mouth as he closed his eyes. "O-oh fuck Master Anthony! Feels so fucking good!" He whimpered out as drooled. Anthony growled and he leaned over biting down on the omega's neck marking him. Patrick moaned and he gasped when he felt his hole get filled up. Anthony pulled out and he panted catching his breath and he pulled back up his pants and boxers as Dells handed him the sharpie. He made a mark under the writing for the first load and he sat back down on the bench. 

Patrick panted his body trembling as he shook in pleasure. Dells smirked. "Who's next?" He asked smirking. Vinnie got up and he chuckled. "I'll give a load to the bitch boy~" he hummed out smirking as he undid his belt and pants. Patrick eyes widen when he saw how big Vinnies cock was big. It was longer and a tiny bit thicker then Anthony's. 

Patrick gulped and he moaned as Vinnie's cock entered him. Once it happened his mind went fuzzy and his mind went blank. 

Once his senses came back to him he noticed vinnie was already done and Tree was having his way with him. Dells chuckled. "Look it bitch boy finally came back, you already took 5 loads. What a good boy~" he hummed out. Patrick eyes nearly popped out of his skull at this statement and he looked at the bench seeing the 5 alphas sitting there. (They where Anthony, Vinnie, Fotch, Garvey, and Arthur). Patrick panted happily when he felt the sixth load. He felt filled up but he knew he wasnt done yet.

Next up was Palacoo, that fucking nearly broke him and he space out again taking four more loads from his teammates. Which left Dells, Ty, and Anna. 

Patrick felt filled to the brim his face flushed red as he panted heavily cooing happily. He moaned feeling Dells push into him and fucked him till he will refilled. He felt all of the cum run down his leg as he panted heavily closing his eyes tightly cooing happily. 

The omega was suddenly picked up by the tallest alpha. He gasped when he felt him being fucked hard and rough. He panted heavily closing his eyes as he felt Dells fill him up. He was gently set back down on the ground. 

Anna giggled as she pinned Patrick's hands above his head as she had a dragon on. Patrick eyes widen he felt it enter his red and puffy hole. He moaned as he was pulled up sitting on Anna's lap as he rode the dragon panting happily. His eyes widen when he was filled up with the cum and his body finally collapsed from exhaustion and he laid against Anna. His body felt filled up to his brim so was his womb his mind was basically broken and he wasnt thinking of anything as he passed out from over stimulation.


End file.
